The Dangers of Truth or Dare
by Alyssa.x
Summary: Some random one-shot of what happens when kids especially demigods get bored. Mainly Nico. Really OOC and based on "Stupidity", my Twilight Fanfic.


Everyone was sitting in the living room, bored

I was thinking what we can do. Then I thought of it.

"Hey, guys, let's play –"

"NO!"

Annabeth and Rachel were glaring at me. Percy and Luke looked at us questioningly. Thalia said, "He wants to play truth or dare, doesn't he?" flipping through the pages of her magazine.

Annabeth blushed. _Ha, she's reliving the last time,_ I thought.

-Flashback –

"I hate you, Nico!" she said as she stormed to her bedroom, preparing for the dare.

She came back dressed in a black mini skirt that barely covered her toushee (butt). Her red Tank top's neckline plunged dangerously low, even for a daughter of Aphrodite. Heck, for Aphrodite herself. And it hugged it hugged her torso tight, emphasizing her boo-

"SHIT!" I yelled as Percy struggled against Luke, trying to tear me apart.

"Guys! I'd rather not do the dare but I have to. If you wanna see it, stop trying to kill each other. Please."

_God, Annabeth was bossy._

When we got there, we all hid in the bushes.

"Sorry Annie, but its time." Rachel said.

Annabeth got up and rang the doorbell. "What!?!" Nick, Hermes' son, said. Annabeth pressed her lips to his for five seconds. Then disappeared.

Next thing I heard was Annabeth and Percy getting it on to the extreme. Near M rated…

"Get a room!" I yelled. They reluctantly separated and we ran towards the car.

-End of Flashback -

I laughed and Percy glared back.

Annabeth looked up. I put my very best puppy-dog face. She laughed.

"You"- giggles- "looked" –giggles- "so" –giggles- "funny!" Everyone else was laughing too.

"Fine!" She was so easy to persuade. "But I start!" And there goes the happiness.

"Fine!"

"Nico, I dare you to –"

"I didn't pick dare!"

"But you always pick dare…" she said knowingly.

"Oh, yeah! Carry on."

"I dare you to –"

"!" Rachel. She whispered into Percy's ear and he laughed. I swear I heard him say, "That's my girl."

"OK, yall. Can she finish the dare!?!" The suspense was killing me .

"OK. No interruptions. I dare you to ask Nick Newton to prom-"

"Pssh, it's so easy." And I was scared. She normally does better than this. Better than me.

Annabeth smiled. "There's a catch. You have to say it seductively and if he says yes, you have you take him to prom." She smiled wider. "And kiss him. Later to be put on the glorious YouTube, that Rachel will tell EVERYONE to watch. Sorry Thals."

I was shocked. _THIS WAS BAD._ And everyone was laughing.

Thalia spoke up. "Its okay, Annie. I have to stay home anyway AND FIX OUR CLOSET SINCE SOMEBODY MADE IT A DORA THE EXPORER SANTUARY!"

Everyone laughed harder, but I stood my ground. "What?!? She totally rocks!"

Percy stood. "No, she doesn't. SpongeBob does."

Then, Luke stood. "I have to disagree! Phineas and Ferb totally raise the roof!"

Then as if on cue, we all lunged at each other. I aimed at Luke, he aimed at Percy and Percy aimed at me. And then the chaos began.

- Annabeth's POV –

This was so much better than truth or dare. I was about to get the video camera when I saw Rachel had it. "Hey Rachel, when did you start taping?"

"Ever since the game started, so that means we have Nico's reaction to the dare on tape!"

Eventually, an hour passed. _Yeah – I know, AN HOUR! _It got old so … "Boys!"

All three stopped to look at me. "If you don't stop, we will post this on the YouTube." I gestured to Rachel, who was trying to turn it off. "Red button, Rachel." I turned back to the boys.

They looked like deer caught in headlights. They rushed to their respective mates with a chorus of "Please don't" and "I beg you." I even heard Nico say "You don't want to be caught dating a wimp, do you?"

Thalia responded, "Then I won't date you." Nico's eyes were like saucers. Thalia said, "Don't pull the puppy-dog face card. I've grown immune."

I turned to Percy. He whispered into my ear, "You don't want to do that, Wise Girl." He began to kiss my jaw from ear to ear. My knees began to grow weak when I realized what he was doing.

"You're such a cheater, Seaweed Brain! We will put this-"

Rachel laughed, "It's already on."

The boys, again, looked like deer caught in headlights. The girls left the room, laughing. We laughed harder when Luke said, "You had to make that comment, Nico."


End file.
